Dance for me
by asfoora4
Summary: Just please read! New dance studio in town, and the girls really want to join and be stars! But one thing: U need a partner...will the boys want to join the girls, and what happens?
1. The dance studio

Hi! It's my new story! Hope you like it…it's dedicated to my good friends: luvisgood, lovemimato, and Ray'sgurl…ENJOY!

Dance for me

Chapter 1: Dance Studio?

"Tai is the best boyfriend ever...so romantic..." Sora said.

"You wish, Sora, Matt is even more romantic!" Mimi said.

"You guys are daydreaming...the best guy is my one and only Tk!" Kari said.

"Oh yeah? Well my first date with Tai was the best! He took me to the Japanese Pizza Parlor, the best & biggest pizza parlor in all of Japan! It was at night, candle-lit, and a rose petalled dinner!" Sora said.

"Sora, no offense, but my brother only took you their because he was hungry, and he loved that pizza. Tk, on the other hand, took me to the beach on a sunset, and then we sang our secret song together..." Kari said, wondering off.

"Whatever guys, we all know that Matt took me on the most romantic date ever! At his concert, he dedicated all his songs to me! Then he took me backstage, held my hand, then he showed me to his room, no lights, just candles, and then he started to sing to me! It was so beautiful, I started to cry! Proof...I have the lyrix in my bag...somewhere," Mimi said, looking in her bag for about 3 min.

"It's somewhere...wait a minute...YOUR BOYFRIEND STOLE IT, KARI!"

"WHAT? TK WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Kari said.

"OFF COURSE! HE WAS JEALOUS!" Mimi said.

It was only the 3 girls. They went shopping together and were holding 5 bags each! The guys were watching a movie because they hated shopping with the girls...4 reasons why:

1) They will take so long.

2) If they hate a shirt and say it's not nice, they are afraid they will cry.

3) They are afraid they will pay

4) They will have to carry everything

"Tk would never get jealous!" Kari said.

At that moment, Sora stopped. She put her arm out in front of the fighting baboons to stop them too.

"Hey, guys, look..." Sora said. "They tore it down..."

Kari and Mimi stopped fighting and looked up.

"Oh no!...Oh Sora" Mimi said.

"That's so sad..." (A/N: Guess what?)

It was the Japanese pizza parlor, the one that Tai took Sora to. It was being torn down, but something will replace it.

"Hey guys...look!" Mimi said.

It was a sign that read:

Dear Customers,

We are sorry we went out of this place, but we moved to a bigger and better location! We are now at 2241 Karachani Road. Thanks for your cooperation.

Jpp

"That sucks!" Kari said.

"Wait guys, there is another sign..." Mimi said.

The sign read:

New dance studio! People from ages 13-20! Hip hop and rock! Get on T.V., be a star, and dance to that music! To sign up, call 503-8529, or sign up here at the 2nd of October. Last day to sign is the 7th of October. Only $20 a month! We go on air at the 5th of January.

Hope you join me,

Leena Rantura

Note: You need a dance partner

"Ooh! I want to sign up!" Kari said.

"Yeah, let's sign up!" Mimi said. They both looked so excited.

"I don't know guys..." Sora said.

"Oh come on, Sora, please?" Kari pleaded.

"No, I want to go! It's just that...will the boys want to come?" Sora said.

"Well, we'll just have to make them..." Mimi said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End! What do you think? Need your reviews now!


	2. Persuading the guys

Hi! Thanks for reviewing!

One thing to say: YES IT'S MIMATO! I DONT CARE IF U HATE IT OR NOT BUT I LIKE THIS STORY SO THAT'S WHY IM WRITING IT! NOW PLEASE LEAVE ME TO TYPE!

Thank you kind reviewers...other than that JyouraKouri or whatever...

Ch2: Persuading the guys...

WITH ONLY MATT & MIMI:

"NOO! NO NO NO NO &...oh yeah, NO!"

"Please Matt?" Mimi said.

"Are you crazy? I don't dance! I'll never dance! No way!" Matt screamed.

"Please...?" Mimi said in a small voice. She made "the face". The "unbeatable face", the "sad puppy face", the on e Matt can't resist. "Just for me? For your little princess?"

"Oh...umm...fine! I hate it when you use that face on me! I hate that face..." Matt gave in.

"YAY!" Mimi shouted. "...oops!...THANKS MATT!" She said and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Whatever..." (A/N: I got this from my friend lovemimato! She always says it in...THANKS!)

WITH ONLY SORA & TAI:

"WHAT!"

"Oh come on, Tai! PLEASE? Pretty please?" Sora pleaded.

"First thing, please is not pretty. Second thing...what was it...oh yeah...NO! I DON'T DANCE!" Tai shouted. Sora felt hurt.

"Matt is coming..."

"Really? Umm...what am I thinking? No. That's my final answer!" Tai said.

Sora used her "weapon". She went up to him, whispered," Please? I love you..." and then kissed his cheek lightly. Tai went red.

"Ugh! Fine!" Tai gave in.

"YES! Thanks Tai!" Sora said happily, and then hugged him.

"Pl-eease!" Tai said. (A/N: I got this from my other friend Raysgurl...THANKS!)

OVER WITH ONLY TK & KARI:

"Hi Tk!"

"Hi Kari, what's up?"

"Nothing...just wondering"

"About...?" Tk said. He made a curious face.

"About how much I love you!"

"Aww! Your so cute! But-wait...what do you want Kari?"

"Huh? I can't say I love you unless I want something?"

"That's what you said last time, Kari! Spill it out,"

"Fine! Look, there's this dance studio we saw & you need a dance partner to go with. So, I thought you'd me my dance partner, since the girls are going with Matt & Tai," Kari said.

"Woah woah wait...my brother...and your brother...DANCING? Oh I got to see this!" Tk said.

"So will you dance with me...for me?"

"Oh sure, anything for my sweet angel!" Tk said.

"Aww! Thank you!" Kari said, and kissed his cheek. Tk went red.

"No need to thank me, I'll do anything for you!" Tk said with a small grin.

At Sora's house:-

"Quiet down, so the guys wont here us!" Sora said, closing the door of her room.

"So what happened with you guys?" Kari asked.

"It wasn't easy," Sora & Mimi said together. Everyone laughed.

"You go first," Sora told Mimi.

"Ok...when I told him, he went crazy (giggles)! He kept refusing, so I had to use my secret weapon...AND HE GAVE IN!" Mimi said.

"Yeah! Me too! He didn't want to come so I used my secret weapon! He said he "didn't dance"...What about you Kari?" Sora said.

"Well, he accepted right away, & he said he'd do anything for his sweet angel!" Kari said, and then she smiled.

"Aww! If only Matt was like his brother!" Mimi said, a little too loud.

"Shhh!" Kari said.

"Yeah! If only Tai was as mature and sweet as Tk!" Sora said, a little louder than Mimi. Everyone laughed.

Over with the boys at Sora's house:-

"Come on guys, we have to go! If we don't then they'll hate us!" Tk said.

"Yeah, you're right...We can try to-" Matt began.

"Hey guys...Lets go see what the girls are up to!" Tai said, interrupting Matt.

"Well...I don't know about this..." Tk said, but too late, Matt and Tai already agreed and were halfway up the stairs. When they all got to the door they pressed their ears on the door. All they heard was silence then-

"Aww if only Matt was like his brother!"

"Shh!"

"Yeah! If only Tai was as mature and sweet as Tk!" Then laughter.

(Continued...)

"Hey, Tk's mine! (Giggles) I really love him! So, I'm never going to break up!" Kari snapped back, but in a playful way. Tk blushed heavily. He was like a living tomato!

"Who said we want to break up?" Two voices said at the same time. Then everyone in there laughed.

"God, my little brother is more mature and sweeter than me? Oh yeah right..." Matt said. He looked so nervous.

"At least Kari loves me!" the living tomato said.

"At least none of them want to break up with us!" Tai said.

Then, the door opened. All the boys crashed into each other.

"Ahh!" The boys screamed, and they tried to hold on to something...and they all grabbed the girls!

"Tk/Matt/Tai!" the girls screamed. They all fell to the floor, everyone was on their couple.

"Hi Kari!" said the living tomato, but it turned so red now.

"Hey Mimi!" Matt said.

"Hello Sora!" Tai said. They new this was bad. They snuck on the girls and new what was coming up...PUNISHMENTS!

END CH.2!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Please R&R, because this story is still not funny compared to what I have in the next chapter! Oh you guys are so GUNNA LAUGH AT THE NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
